


Teach me how to love

by Taolee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Dean Winchester, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dress Up, Español | Spanish, First Time, Law Student Sam Winchester, M/M, Teasing, University
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:08:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28408242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taolee/pseuds/Taolee
Summary: Sam ha conseguido una importante beca al entrar en la universidad que consiste en que un prestigioso abogado le de varias clases magistrales. El problema comienza cuando pilla la varicela y le pide a su hermano Dean que se haga pasar por él durante esas clases para no perderlas. Dean obviamente, se niega, pero acaba cediendo porque sabe lo importante que es para Sam. Lo que ninguno sabe es que ese abogado, llamado Castiel Novak, va a terminar cambiando la vida de los Winchester.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 14
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Título:** [Teach me how to love](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=61donblemcY)

**Autora:** Taolee

 **Fandom:** SPN. AU.

 **Pairing:** Dean/Castiel

 **Petición de:** Koronuma Sawako

**Fanfic escrito para Las Super Peticiones Navideñas 2020**

**Sin betear**.

 **Warning/Kinks:** 15 Teasing. 19 College, university, school... 21 Dirty talk. 7 First time. 29 choose a profession (abogado Castiel). 59 Dom/sum (Cas bottom.) 116 College. 24 Not usual clothes/dress up.

 **Resumen:** Sam ha conseguido una importante beca al entrar en la universidad que consiste en que un prestigioso abogado le de varias clases magistrales. El problema comienza cuando pilla la varicela y le pide a su hermano Dean que se haga pasar por él durante esas clases para no perderlas. Dean obviamente, se niega, pero acaba cediendo porque sabe lo importante que es para Sam. Lo que ninguno sabe es que ese abogado, llamado Castiel Novak, va a terminar cambiando la vida de los Winchester.

TEACH ME HOW TO LOVE

PARTE 1

—Ni de coña.

—Dean, por favor.

—Olvídalo.

—Venga ya.

—Que no, Sam, antes prefiero que vengan los perros del infierno y me coman las pelotas por turnos.

Sam no insistió y se quedó callado. Ya le había explicado a su hermano lo importante que era eso para él. La universidad donde había entrado a estudiar derecho le había otorgado una oportunidad de oro, que era la de tomar clases del mejor abogado del estado, pero él, maldita fuera su estampa, había pillado la varicela. ¡Y con dieciocho años! Así que no podía moverse de casa ni hacer nada. Si no podía asistir a esas clases, no podría seguir adelante en el prestigioso programa que tenía la universidad para futuros abogados.

Dean gruñó.

—Pero es que, además, si voy, no me voy a enterar de nada. ¿O acaso te crees que voy a cogerte apuntes?

—Tenía pensado que pusieras la grabadora del móvil. Sería como una clase telemática.

Dean gruñó más alto.

—Joder te odio. —Extendió el brazo—. Pásame los putos horarios de esas clases.

Sam se levantó del sofá mientras arrastraba la manta tras él y abrazó a su hermano. Dean se resistió.

—Ahora solo faltaría que me pegaras la mierda esa que tienes en la cara.

—Es varicela y la pasaste antes de que yo naciera. No se pilla dos veces.

—Por si acaso. —Se quejó—. Si Bobby no me da vacaciones en el taller, ¿qué hacemos?

Sam negó con la cabeza.

—Déjame al viejo a mí.

Dean hizo una parada en una cafetería antes de ir camino a la universidad tal y como le había sugerido su hermano. Odiaba tener que hacer cosas que no quería, y odiaba la universidad. Si él no había ido era por algo.

Llevaba en la mano el plano que le había hecho Sammy. Ya llegaría a un acuerdo con él cuando se recuperara. Eso iba a tener que pagárselo con creces, porque meterse en una clase con un montón de gente aburrida a hablar de temas que no entendía iba a ser como morir a pellizcos.

Se guardó el papel en el bolsillo de la chupa de cuero y se sentó en la barra.

—¿Qué te pongo, encanto?

Dean miró a la camarera, que bien podía tener más años que su abuela, y le guiñó un ojo a la mujer mientras leía su nombre en la plaquita que llevaba en el uniforme.

—Buenos días, Doris. Ponme el café más oscuro que tengáis.

La mujer sonrió, porque le gustó que le saludara con tanta alegría.

—En el patio de atrás estamos sacando petróleo. ¿Te traigo un poco?

Dean se rio por la broma y asintió.

—Que sea mucho. Y desayuno especial. Da igual lo que sea.

—Salchichas con judías, pan tostado y sirope.

—Maravilloso. Ponme dos de eso también.

Ella se marchó contenta a preparar la comanda y Dean se quedó sentado en la barra mientras esperaba. Miró hacia un lado, aburrido. Junto a él, había un tío trajeado que leía con atención su teléfono móvil.

—Aquí está —dijo Doris al llegar—. El especial de la casa. Y te he traído el periódico por si deseas leer las noticias.

Dean le guiñó un ojo a la mujer.

—Gracias, Doris. Ojalá te hubiera conocido antes.

La mujer soltó una risotada porque claramente, ella era muchos años mayor que él, pero como piropo e intención no estaba nada mal.

Cuando Doris se fue, Dean saboreó el primer bocado mientras le echaba un vistazo a las noticias porque había un titular que le había llamado poderosamente la atención. Sin saberlo, leyó en voz alta.

—Tragedia en alta mar, donde se encuentran dos cadáveres en una embarcación de lujo. Presuntamente, el hombre y la mujer, vecinos de la localidad, practicaban un juego de rol sexual amo y sumisa, cuando no advirtieron del peligro que corrían. —Paró de leer y negó con la cabeza—. Cuánto daño ha hecho el 50 sombras ese... —Se quejó—. Eso pasa por confiar en cualquier amo.

—Usted entiende de amos, claro.

Dean giró la cabeza para encontrarse con unos ojos azules impresionantes. Podía mentirle, pero siempre había sido un bocazas y no iba a cambiar ahora.

—Por supuesto. Tengo la suficiente experiencia como para saber que un buen amo es muy complicado de encontrar. Son como el maldito Santo Grial. Uno entre un millón.

El desconocido no dijo nada. Le dio un sorbo a su té y asintió con un ligero movimiento de cabeza.

A Dean esa actitud le pareció algo extraña, hasta que se percato del halo misterioso de ese hombre. Solo con el movimiento de su mano, esos dedos largos y sensuales, el silencio como respuesta... El hombre no podía haberle dicho más hablando.

—Usted es un amo. —No fue una pregunta. Lo dijo en un susurro, porque no era algo que se propagara a los cuatro vientos.

Tras dejar la taza sobre la barra, el hombre se volvió.

—¿Está interesado?

El corazón de Dean comenzó a bombear porque esa pregunta era algo muy serio. Bien era cierto que él no tenía toda la experiencia de la que alardeaba, pero coño, es que solo tenía veintiún años. Necesitaba mucha más práctica. En su corta vida sexual, ya había conocido varias cosas interesantes, entre ellas a una ama. Probar ahora un amo tenía que ser una experiencia nueva y diferente.

—Puede.

El hombre sacó la cartera de su bolsillo para pagar el desayuno. Mientras Doris venía, se volvió hacia Dean.

—Si está interesado, le veré mañana aquí a la misma hora de hoy.

Dean asintió y se quedó como en una nube mientras el hombre se iba. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, reaccionó y se dio cuenta de que iba a llegar a tarde a la mierda esa de su hermano.

—Doris, cóbrame el desayuno, por favor.

—Encanto. Tu desayuno lo ha pagado ese tipo que acaba de marcharse. ¿Lo conoces?

Dean volvió la cabeza hacia la puerta por si seguía allí, pero ya se había ido. Entonces se giró de nuevo hacia la camarera y le guiñó un ojo.

—Aún no, pero dame algo más de tiempo.

Dean tuvo que ponerse el turbo para llegar a tiempo a la clase de abogacía de su hermano. Lo último que quería a esa hora era aguantar un tostón de ese estilo, pero ya se había comprometido y no podía fallarle. Sam le había hecho un croquis del aula de la universidad donde tenía que dirigirse para que no estuviera por ahí dando tumbos. A pesar de todo eso, Dean llegó cinco minutos tarde. Cuando abrió la puerta del auditorio donde se impartía, todos los asistentes, que eran unos cuantos, se dieron la vuelta para mirarle. Incluido el abogado que daba las clases. Al darse cuenta de quién era, Dean se quedó petrificado en la puerta sin poder moverse.

—Pase. Imagino que usted será Sammuel Winchester. Es el único que falta en la lista.

Dean reaccionó. Caminó hacia el primer asiento libre y se sentó deseando que le tragara la tierra. ¿Quién cojones se iba a imaginar que el tío del bar era el abogado que iba a darle las clases? ¿Es que no había más personas en esa maldita ciudad? Se acordó de poner la grabación en marcha para su hermano y se quedó quieto en la silla, a la espera de que ese hombre siguiera con lo que estaba haciendo.

—Volveré a presentarme. Mi nombre es Castiel Novak, y voy a daros varias clases para que estéis listos para cuando seáis abogados. No os voy a mentir; si con los apuntes deseáis moriros, en la vida real con casos de verdad, e historias reales, vais a desear volver a estudiar de nuevo.

La clase se rio por el comentario. Dean no, porque no tenía ni el más mínimo interés en ser abogado. Su único interés estaba en ser el sumiso de ese hombre.

A la mañana siguiente, Dean se levantó muy temprano, antes incluso que su hermano. Se duchó y salió corriendo hacia la cafetería del día anterior. Le pidió a Doris un café solo y esperó a Castiel. Aún era temprano y no había llegado. Cuando vio que pasaba la hora del desayuno y que ya casi era la hora de que empezara la clase, supo que el hombre no iba a aparecer. Cabreado, pagó a Doris y se marchó a clase.

Cuando llegó, la clase ya había comenzado. Tiró del tomo y entró decidido sin importarle las miradas de sus compañeros ni del mismo Castiel.

—La puntualidad es una gran virtud, señor Winchester.

Dean tenía varias cosas que responderle, pero optó por quedarse en silencio. Accionó la grabadora y se quedó allí al fondo, mirándole con cara de mala leche durante toda la clase. Al terminar ese interminable tostón, esperó a que sus compañeros hubieran abandonado el auditorio para moverse de su asiento. Entonces, caminó hacia la mesa del abogado, que aún seguía allí guardando varios documentos.

—Me ha dado plantón.

Castiel estaba de espaldas a él, pero lo había oído acercarse a él. Sin prisas, terminó lo que estaba haciendo y solo entonces, se giró hacia su alumno.

—Pensé que se daría cuenta.

—Cuenta, ¿de qué?

Castiel tenía el semblante serio y recogía sus cosas con movimientos bruscos.

—De que lo que le propuse no puede ser. Usted es alumno mío y, además, acaba de cumplir dieciochos años.

—¿Y? —Dean seguía sin pillarlo.

—No me gustan los pollitos recién salidos del nido —respondió—. Cuando nos conocimos en aquella cafetería, pensé que tenía más edad y, sobre todo, jamás pensé que fuera a estar en mi clase. No tiene pinta de abogado.

Dean quiso soltarle algún improperio, pero sabía que así no iba a conseguir nada. Entonces decidió cambiar de táctica.

—Tengo más de dieciocho. Soy repetidor. —Eso no era del todo una mentira—. Y dar plantón no está bien, y lo sabe. —Bajó más la voz por si acaso se le escuchaba desde fuera—. Y como amo, usted sabe que dejar a su sumiso plantado está mal.

Castiel estaba más serio que antes.

—Yo no soy su amo.

Dean no se dio por vencido.

—Eso ya lo veremos. —Se dio la vuelta y se marchó de allí. Aún no había dicho la última palabra.

Dean llegó antes de lo previsto al día siguiente. Incluso fue el primero en sentarse en el auditorio, al fondo, en su asiento de siempre. Sus compañeros aún no habían entrado, pero Castiel ya estaba allí. Lo veía preparar unos papeles para entregarlos en la clase. La tensión era palpable entre ambos, aunque por parte de Dean, parecía estar más divertido que otra cosa.

Castiel contó el número de folios que llevaba en la mano. Coincidían con el número de asistentes a sus clases. Con la misma calma que lo caracterizaba, comenzó a dejar un folio encima de cada asiento. Cuando llegó a donde estaba Dean, se lo tendió para que lo cogiera. Al hacerlo, Dean agarró el papel y, mirándole con descaro, se lamió los labios dejando pasar la lengua con pereza, como si fuera a cámara lenta.

Al darle la espalda y marcharse, Castiel apretó los dientes. Ese Sammuel era una tentación, pero no podía caer en eso. Era un error y lo sabía.

—Tienes tarea para casa, cenicienta. —Dean le tendió el folio a su hermano en cuanto llegó a casa. Lo miró, y levantó una ceja—. ¿Qué coño te ha pasado en la frente?

—No he podido resistirme y me he rascado. Se me ha caído una de las postillas y se me ha infectado.

Dean negó con la cabeza y puso cara de asco.

—Al menos sabemos que si no logras ser abogado, siempre podrás hacer de extra en The Walking Dead.

—Vete a la mierda. —Sam lo ignoró y leyó el papel para ver el ejercicio que tenía que hacer—. ¿Qué tal es en persona? ¿Impone mucho?

—Bleh. —Fue la única respuesta de Dean. La respuesta correcta habría sido que le ponía mucho, pero pasaba de escuchar a Sam durante una hora y media soltándole alguno de sus sermones tipo _"No puedes tirarte a todo el mundo"._ El problema ahora estaba en que Castiel era distinto a los demás y no podía sacárselo de la cabeza. Algo le decía que era el amo que estaba buscando y no iba a dejarlo escapar sin haberlo intentado.

—¿Qué os han mandado de tarea?

—Es fácil. Lo haré a ordenador para que no sospeche si tu letra y la mía no se parecen.

Dean asintió. Eso le dio una idea. Era arriesgado, pero valía la pena intentarlo. Se encerró en su cuarto, y se puso manos a la obra. Ojalá pudiera ver la cara de Castiel cuando se topara con lo que iba a escribirle.

Al día siguiente llegó puntual a la clase. Entró junto con todos sus compañeros y se marchó a la par que ellos cuando terminaron. Sobre sus asientos tenían que dejar sus ejercicios. Dean dejó lo que Sam le había entregado, junto con lo que había escrito él. Ahora solo faltaba ver cuál sería la reacción del abogado.

Castiel esperó a que los alumnos salieran del auditorio para recoger los ejercicios. Lo hizo con calma. No tenía prisa. Conforme los iba cogiendo, les iba echando un vistazo y asentía con la cabeza, complacido de que todos hubieran entendido tan bien lo que se les planteaba. Hasta que llegó al ejercicio de Sam. Lo leyó y asintió muy complacido porque estaba muy bien desarrollado, con unos puntos de vista muy interesantes y con soluciones nada comunes y mejores incluso a la verdadera. Eso le gustó mucho y le sorprendió al mismo tiempo porque a Sam parecía que le aburrían mucho sus clases. Se sentaba al fondo, no participaba, y no se relacionaba con nadie. Incluso lo había visto echar alguna que otra cabezadita.

Entonces vio que había otro papel detrás del ejercicio que había mandado. No tuvo que leer demasiado para darse cuenta de que era un contrato como el que se hacía entre amo y sumiso cuando comenzaban una relación.

Eso no podía seguir así. Tenía que pararle los pies y tenía que hacerlo cuanto antes.

A la mañana siguiente, Castiel salió antes de su casa para parar en la cafetería donde lo conoció. Cuando llegó a la barra, lo vio de espaldas a él. Reconocería esa chupa en cualquier parte. Caminó hacia el taburete que había libre a su lado y se sentó.

—No quiero tu contrato. —Castiel sacó el papel de la carpeta que llevaba en la mano y se lo tendió. Había pensado en romperlo, pero estaba tan bien detallado, tan bien descrito, que le dio pena. Era uno de los mejores contratos maestro/sumiso que había visto, muy completo, a excepción de los nombres de cada uno, que estaba el hueco en blanco. Imaginó que, por si el papel se extraviaba, para no ponerles en un apuro.

Dean no se giró y siguió tomando su café casi sin inmutarse. Cuando lo saboreó, solo entonces, se giró y miró el papel.

—¿Hay algo que no te guste, que quieras cambiar, o añadir?

Castiel apretó la mandíbula, molesto.

—Soy yo quien hace esas preguntas, no tú.

A Dean le brillaron los ojos porque ahí estaba la naturaleza del amo que estaba buscando. Eso le excitó mucho. Cogió el papel que le tendía y lo rompió en mil pedazos.

—Ahora ya sabe lo que quiero, lo que busco y lo que necesito, amo. Esperaré a que redacte un nuevo documento.

El corazón de Castiel dio un vuelco. Eso era lo que deseaba más que nada en el mundo, pero no podía. No ahora.

—Sammuel, yo...

Dean lo interrumpió.

—Por favor. Llámeme Dean. Sammuel es solo para formalismos.

Castiel asintió, porque dio por sentado que Dean era su segundo nombre.

—Dean... Necesito que entiendas que no puedo darte clases en la universidad y ser tu amo al mismo tiempo, ¿entiendes? No me parece correcto y no quiero hacerlo.

Dean comprendió su situación, entonces decidió simplificar.

—Quedan tres clases más por dar. Cuando termine, ya no nos tendremos que ver más en la universidad y no será mi profesor. Después de eso no hay ningún impedimento que nos separe.

—Tu edad. —Castiel fue categórico.

Dean chasqueó la lengua.

—Soy más mayor de lo que piensa. Tengo veintiuno. Casi veintidos. Deme una oportunidad, por favor.

Castiel no podía decirle que no porque él también se moría de ganas porque estuvieran juntos.

—Lo pensaré.

Dean sonrió porque eso era ya un adelanto.

—Gracias, amo —susurró bajito.

Castiel se puso duro al oírle. Le gustaba demasiado que Dean lo llamara así.

Se tomó un café con él, prácticamente en silencio, pagó ambas consumiciones y se marchó a clase para llegar antes que sus alumnos.

A Dean solo le faltó dar volteretas laterales en medio de la cafetería. Ojalá esas tres clases que faltaban pasaran lo más pronto posible.

Dean llegó sonriente y pletórico. Se sentó donde siempre, encendió la grabadora y se dedicó a mirar Castiel sin tapujos. Todos, absolutamente todos los movimientos de ese hombre le ponían cachondo, y eso que no se lo había imaginado en el contexto que él quería, que va; porque si hiciera eso, iba a tener que quedarse en su asiento varias horas hasta que se le pasara el calentón.

A la mañana siguiente, Dean llegó de los primeros. Esperó paciente a que entraran todos sus compañeros y a que comenzara la clase. En cuanto llegó Castiel, repartió la corrección de los ejercicios en el mismo orden en que los había recogido. Cuando llegó a Dean, le tendió dos folios. Luego se dio la vuelta para seguir con la clase.

Dean levantó una ceja y le dio la vuelta los papeles. El primero era el ejercicio de su hermano. Un A++ había sacado. Qué asco daba Sammy a veces. No tenía ni una corrección en rojo. El segundo papel hizo que todos los vellos de su cuerpo se erizaran de una manera peligrosa. Era una copia exacta al contrato que él hizo. Quizás había un par de cosas más, pero básicamente era lo mismo.

Después de haberlo leído bien por ambas caras, Dean sacó su bolígrafo y lo firmó. Cuando terminó la clase, esperó a que sus compañeros salieran para acercarse a Castiel con el papel en la mano.

—Aquí tiene.

Castiel aceptó el documento.

—¿Lo has leído bien?

—Sí. Varias veces. Estoy de acuerdo y conforme con todo.

Castiel asintió, complacido.

—¿Te parece correcta la palabra de seguridad?

—Sí.

—Bien. Te haré llegar una copia para que también tengas una. Y una copia de mi último análisis de sangre. —Castiel guardó el documento en su portafolios y terminó de recoger sus cosas—. Debo marcharme. Tengo mucho lío hoy en el bufete.

Dean asintió y le dejó paso. Un poco más. Solo quedaba un poco más y podría entregarse completamente a su amo.

CONTINUARÁ


	2. Chapter 2

PARTE 2

Dean estaba muy nervioso. Estaba terminando la última clase y no podía aguantar más para que Castiel tomara posesión de su cuerpo.

Uno a uno, los asistentes fueron saliendo tras darles las gracias al abogado por sus clases y sabios consejos. Cuando llegó el turno de Dean, le sonrió sin poder ocultar la alegría que sentía.

—Aún queda la fiesta de esta tarde.

Dean le restó importancia a sus palabras.

—No creo que dure demasiado. Ya he visto que no puede haber alcohol porque lo celebra la misma universidad. Ah, y habrá zumos. Créeme, en una hora la fiesta estará muerta.

Castiel sonrió. No le dio la razón porque no podía, pero pensaba igual que él.

—Hay otras maneras de pasarlo bien, Dean.

Dean negó con la cabeza.

—Seguro que mis favoritas no son. —Se rio, haciendo reír también a Castiel.

—¿Qué harías tú para entretenerme en la fiesta?

Dean lo miró porque la pregunta le había pillado por sorpresa.

—Hmmmm... Imagino que no puede haber alcohol, ni orgías, ni nada que se parezca a un videoclip de Miley Cyrus, ¿no?

Castiel esbozó una enorme sonrisa y Dean se lo quedó mirando sin poderlo evitar. ¿Cómo era posible que fuera tan perfecto?

—Así es. Ese es el encargo que te pongo para la fiesta de esta tarde. Entretenme sin que te tengan que llamar la atención. —Castiel cogió su maletín y pasó por su lado, peligrosamente cerca de él—. Nos vemos a la tarde.

Dean se quedó parado en el sitio. ¿Qué diablos podía hacer para entretenerle?

Tal y como había vaticinado Dean, eso más que ser una fiesta parecía un cumpleaños infantil, pero a la gente parecía gustarle. Él se quedó a un lado, con su vaso de refresco en la mano, a la espera de que Castiel llegara. Cuando lo hizo, varios de los alumnos se acercaron a él y estuvieron hablando un buen rato. Él no se unió porque no le interesaba nada de lo que esos lameculos tuvieran que decirle. Solo cuando se fueron se acercó a él.

—¿Tengo que coger número para hablar con el gran abogado?

—¿Celoso, Dean? —susurró.

— Para nada. Esos panolis no son rivales para mí. Ninguno de ellos sabría como complacerle.

Castiel no podía estar más de acuerdo con sus palabras, pero no dijo nada. Caminó hacia la barra con Dean a su lado para pedirse algo de beber.

—Y bien. ¿Cuándo piensas sorprenderme?

Dean sonrió, misterioso.

—En cuanto pueda. —La respuesta era igual de enigmática que él—. Por cierto, yo también tengo mi análisis de sangre. Todo ok. Tengo el papel en la guantera, aunque esa no es la sorpresa.

—Y, ¿en qué consiste? —Castiel no podía frenar su curiosidad. Eso podía ser peligroso.

Dean miró alrededor para cerciorarse de que nadie estaba cerca. Entonces procedió a ser él.

—Consiste en que, llevo puesto un pluggin. No es muy grande, lo suficiente para estar medio preparado para cuando me solicites.

Castiel ronroneó por lo bajo.

—¿Tan seguro estás de que voy a solicitar tu presencia después de la fiesta?

—Sí. —No dudó ni un segundo.

Castiel estaba más que complacido por su actitud.

—¿Y cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

—Porque te necesito. Urgentemente. No puedo pensar en otra cosa. No quiero nada más. No necesito nada más. Solo a mi amo. Y sé que, complacerme, es la mejor manera de complacerle a él.

Castiel tuvo una erección en el acto tras esas palabras porque ni él lo habría explicado mejor.

La fiesta se hizo dolorosamente larga. Cuando acabó, Dean y Castiel habían obtenido un máster en disimulo y templanza. Esperaron a que todos se marcharan para dictaminar qué iban a hacer. Castiel le sugirió que fuera tras él con su coche. Vivía a las afueras y era un recorrido de al menos diez minutos. Lo suficiente para saber si alguien les seguía o no. Dean estuvo de acuerdo condujo a cierta distancia.

El barrio de Castiel se veía tranquilo y moderno. No demasiado pijo. Dean aparcó un poco apartado de la casa y se bajó del coche. Allí no le conocían, o al menos él no recordaba haber ido nunca. Cuando se acercó a la puerta, esta se abrió. Castiel le invitó a entrar sin llamar. Al cerrar la puerta, le indicó que le siguiera al piso de arriba. Una vez allí en un dormitorio enorme y pulcramente limpio y ordenado, Castiel lo miró.

—Ya estás aquí, Dean. ¿Y ahora?

Dean miró la habitación. ¿Era allí donde otros sumisos habrían pronunciado su nombre? ¿Donde el amo les habría llevado a alcanzar el Nirvana? Sabía que tenía que dejar el pasado atrás, porque esos otros ya no estaban, pero él sí. Ese era su momento e iba a aprovecharlo.

—Tú eres mi amo. Tú mandas. —Dean tenía la sensación de que Castiel lo ponía a prueba a cada momento y él temía meter la pata porque no quería que lo mandaran a casa sin una oportunidad.

—¿Y si te digo que quiero que comiences tú? ¿Qué harías? —Castiel no se había movido desde que había llegado.

Dean tenía demasiadas cosas en mente que lo estaban saturando. Tenía que apartar todo eso y concentrarse en lo que verdaderamente quería. Caminó hacia él y agarró una de las manos de Castiel para guiarla a su entrepierna, donde ya había un enorme bulto debajo de los pantalones. No quitó la mano de encima de la suya. Con la otra, abrió la cremallera y lo llevó a colarse debajo de sus pantalones.

Castiel tenía la mano ahuecada alrededor de la erección de Dean. El joven se había acercado peligrosamente a sus labios, hasta casi rozarlos y se había quedado allí, peligrosamente cerca. Y él se moría por besarle. Era un duelo de titanes, luchando en silencio y sin moverse por ver quién era el primero en ceder. Dean lo tenía claro; no iba a permitir que su amo perdiera.

—Déjame besarte. Por favor —susurró pidiendo permiso.

—Hazlo.

Dean no necesito más para acortar la distancia que los separaba para posar sus labios sobre los suyos. Lo besó con desesperación porque llevaba tanto tiempo deseándolo que se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Fue una sensación indescriptible y única, como si al fin hubiera encontrado eso que llevaba tanto buscando.

Castiel tuvo una reacción similar. Dean era como un soplo de oxígeno en su vida, un bote salvavidas, la mitad que le faltaba y que no pensaba que fuera a encontrar nunca porque... ¿quién tenía tanta suerte en la vida?

—Dean... —gimió entre sus labios. Cerró los ojos y le dio un último beso antes de apartarse y de caminar un paso hacia atrás.

Dean lo miró sin comprender. ¿Por qué se había apartado? ¿Lo había hecho mal? Se sentía solo, desprotegido sin estar pegado a su cuerpo. Lo vio caminar hacia una cómoda blanca que había en el otro extremo de la habitación. Sacó algo y regresó hacia él. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, Castiel había estirado el brazo y había abierto la mano para que viera lo que había traído.

—Tu uniforme. Póntelo.

Era una orden.

Dean miró la fina y escasa tela que había sobre su mano. No le daba miedo. No le daba vergüenza. Estaba deseoso de cumplir órdenes y nada más. Sin decir nada, comenzó a quitarse la ropa ahí en medio. Cuando estuvo completamente desnudo, agarró la prenda y se la puso. Era una braga color rosa palo, sin costuras y muy suave al tacto. Ese trozo de tela, minúsculo, era una provocación a los ojos de cualquiera. Se le ajustaba pecaminosamente y no llegaba a ocultar bien toda su erección, haciendo que esta se aplastara contra la tela.

—Ven hacia mí y desnúdame.

Dean obedeció en el acto. Se sentía poderoso, sexy, y caminó hacia su amo con firmeza.

Castiel captó la energía de Dean y respiró hondo, complacido. No quería un sumiso que estuviera pasando un mal rato, o que se avergonzara por llevar algo que no le gustase. Sospechaba que Dean estaba hecho de otra pasta y se lo acababa de demostrar. Lo miró desafiante y se dejó desvestir por él sin importarle tampoco que su erección desafiara las leyes de la gravedad entre ambos.

—Ponte de rodillas y cómemela.

Dean se arrodilló de golpe. Dejó caer las dos rodillas a la vez ante él. Su cara quedó frente por frente de esa rosada erección. La agarró con una mano y guio sus labios hacia ella, incapaz de contenerse por más tiempo. Se moría por probarla, por tenerla entre sus labios, por sentirla latir sobre la lengua.

Castiel cerró los ojos y se mareó durante unos segundos al sentir esos increíbles labios alrededor de su polla. Puso una mano sobre su cabeza y lo llevó a profundizar más la succión. Había comenzado a mover las caderas de atrás hacia delante, en un ligero bamboleo, para salir y entrar de la boca del joven. El sonido de la lengua de Dean se hizo más sonoro a causa de la saliva. Joder, eso no podía ser real. Esa imagen tan perfecta no podía ser real. Tuvo que echarse ligeramente hacia atrás porque tenía muchas más cosas en mente. Le palmeó la cabeza, como si Dean fuera un buen cachorrito que había atinado a llevarle las zapatillas a la cama. Lo ayudó a levantarse y esta vez fue él el que le devoró los labios, siendo consciente de que se estaba saboreando a sí mismo. Eso le hizo gruñir de satisfacción. Bajó una mano y acarició la polla de Dean, que había mojado la braguita y la humedad cada vez se iba extendiendo más por la prenda. Ese color era un chivato y no podía disimular nada.

Dean dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio que acabó en sollozo de alivio. Había comenzado a temblar. Lo necesitaba tanto que dolía.

—¿Quieres que te folle? —susurró entre sus labios sin dejar de besarle.

Dean asintió sin dudar.

—Suplícame un poco y te daré todo lo que me pidas.

Eso sonó a gloria en los oídos de Dean.

—Por favor —comenzó, entre beso y beso—. Por favor, amo. Por favor. Fóllame.

—¿Por qué? —Castiel siguió besándole y comenzó a tirar de él hacia la cama.

—Porque necesito sentir tu enorme polla en mi culo, follándome —sentenció—. Es lo único que quiero.

—¿Cuánto deseas mi polla en tu culo?

—Mucho —jadeó—. Demasiado. Llevo demasiado tiempo esperándote, amo. Por eso nunca he dejado que me follara nadie. Porque te esperaba a ti.

Castiel se quedó parado tras escucharle. ¿Sería eso verdad? ¿Dean era virgen? No podía ser. Cuando lo conoció en la barra de aquella cafetería, el muchacho rezumaba experiencia por todos los poros de su piel. Necesitaba estar completamente seguro.

—¿Es eso cierto? —Quiso saber.

Dean asintió antes de seguir hablando.

—Sí. Siempre he... jugado a otras cosas. —No había parado de besarle y había momentos en que se quedaba sin aire—. Nada comparado con esto.

Castiel quería saber más, pero no era el momento de hablar de los antiguos amos de Dean porque una extraña posesión le invadía el cuerpo. Ahora que sabía que Dean era virgen, otro sentimiento mucho más fuerte que el anterior lo llenó por completo.

Le dio la vuelta y restregó su erección por el trasero del joven. De seguro que la humedad de su glande había dejado un rastro en la prenda, y eso le gustó. Pegado a él, llevó las dos manos a sus nalgas para acariciárselas. Luego tiró del borde de las braguitas hasta que la deslizó por los muslos. Echó las caderas hacia delante para restregar su erección entre sus nalgas sin intención alguna de entrar. Le puso una mano en el hombro para inclinarlo hacia delante y que se pusiera a cuatro patas sobre la cama, pero Dean entendió mal y se dejó de caer de rodillas sobre el suelo y apoyó los brazos sobre el colchón.

Castiel no lo sacó de su confusión. Se había agachado tras él y le daba igual. Si su sumiso había elegido eso, que así fuera. Llevó los dedos entre sus nalgas y rozó la anilla que sabía que encontraría. Desde que Dean le había dicho en la fiesta lo que llevaba puesto, él se había imaginado un millón de pluggins distintos.

Ese era pequeño, quizás del tamaño de un pulgar. Los conocía bien porque los había usado mucho. Jugó con la anilla, la movió en círculos y de un lado para otro, hasta que consiguió que Dean gimoteara algo que no parecía tener sentido. Lo extrajo con cuidado y lo tiró sobre la cama. Había mucha lubricación. Podría entrar sin problema, pero eso le causaría dolor a ese trasero virgen de su sumiso.

Llevó un par de dedos a su entrada y tanteó sus músculos. Poco a poco los fue deslizando, estando muy atento de las reacciones de Dean por si había alguna que no fuera placentera, pero su sumiso estaba envuelto en una espiral de placer de la que parecía no poder salir. Movió los dedos dentro de él, rozando ese sensible botón varia veces.

Dean temblaba cada vez que Castiel hacía eso. Tenía los puños cerrados con fuerza sobre la colcha de la cama y tenía todos los músculos en tensión. Jamás había sentido la polla tan dura y tan sensible como en ese momento. Era consciente de que su glande rezumaba humedad y goteaba entre sus piernas, a veces en las braguitas, otras veces sobre la piel de sus muslos.

—Amo... por favor —rogó. Tenía todo el cuerpo cubierto de sudor y los músculos en tensión—. Lo necesito. Lo necesito ya.

Castiel podía resistirse a casi todo en esa vida. Tenía una templanza de acero, pero acababa de encontrar y descubrir su punto débil, y era Dean suplicándole que lo follara. ¿Cómo iba a resistirse a algo así? Con una calma pasmosa, llevó su erección a la entrada del joven y se adentró de un solo movimiento.

Dean arqueó la espalda e intentó separar más las piernas, pero las braguitas eran una barrera que le impedía abrirse como él necesitaba. Podía sentir la polla de su amo dentro de él, palpitando, hasta que un calor abrasador lo llenó. Castiel se corría y eso era motivo más que suficiente para sentirse el ser más feliz del universo, porque su amo había confiado en él y le había regalado ese momento tan increíble.

Castiel jadeó cuando la última oleada de su orgasmo lo abandonó. Salió del cuerpo de Dean y tiró de él hacia la cama. Lo puso boca arriba, le quitó las braguitas, y se tumbó encima, entre sus piernas. No necesito ayuda para colarse de nuevo dentro de él porque seguía duro. Del trasero de Dean resbalaba un hilo de su semen y eso ayudó a que se adentrara sin apenas proponérselo. Hundió los codos sobre el colchón y se apoyó en ellos mientras lo besaba una y otra vez, hasta casi dejarle sin respiración.

—Córrete —jadeó sobre sus labios—. Córrete, Dean. —Y comenzó a ondear más las caderas, asegurándose de que su abdomen rozaba la erección de su sumiso.

Dean no necesitó que se lo dijera dos veces porque su cuerpo llevaba sorprendentemente aguantando estoico desde hacía mucho rato. Comenzó a correrse con todo el cuerpo en tensión y los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Eso es, pequeño. —Castiel le dio besos por la sien al ver que necesitaba tener la boca despejada para respirar mejor—. Muy bien, Dean. Estoy tan orgulloso de ti.

Dean cayó lacio sobre la cama, sin fuerzas para nada más. Sin ser consciente de que se había corrido sin usar las manos.

Castiel salió despacio de su cuerpo y se incorporó. Caminó hacia el armario y sacó un edredón nórdico que extendió sobre Dean, creando así un refugio caliente y seguro. Luego se deslizó dentro con él. Cuando sintió que el joven le abrazaba y escondía la cara en el hueco de su cuello, no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa. Lo rodeó con los brazos y lo estrechó contra su pecho. Iba a levantarse para bajar a la cocina y traerle algo caliente, pero Dean se había quedado profundamente dormido y no quiso despertarle. Se acurrucó con él y también se quedó dormido casi en el acto, con una sonrisa en los labios.

Castiel se levantó a su hora de siempre. Ya había anunciado en su bufete que no iría esa mañana a trabajar, pero no había contado con que lo llamaran de la universidad. Tuvo que responder sin poderlo ignorar. Cogió el teléfono y salió de la habitación con rapidez para que Dean no se despertara. Tras varios minutos hablando, regresó a la habitación, donde el joven seguía dormido. Se duchó y bajó a preparar el desayuno. Lo puso todo en una bandeja y lo dejó a un lado a los pies de la cama, donde las piernas de Dean no le dieran una patada sin querer. Le dejó una nota al lado de la tostada y se vistió. Antes de marcharse, le dio un tierno beso sobre la cabeza y se fue a la universidad.

Una vez allí, el director, que era el que le había preguntado si podía ir esa misma mañana, le había invitado para hablar sobre un nuevo curso que quería que diera para los estudiantes más sobresalientes. Ese año tenían la suerte de contar con varios y no podían dejarlos escapar.

—Entonces... Podrán hacer las prácticas en su bufete, ¿verdad? Eso sería maravilloso.

Castiel asintió.

—Sí. No se preocupe. Ya nos organizaremos, pero recuerde que solo pueden hacer las prácticas tres jóvenes a la vez. Más serían demasiado y no se les podría atender como merecen.

—Sí, sí. No se preocupe. Tengo a los tres que comenzarán en cuanto usted lo crea oportuno. Oh, mire, por allí viene nuestro mejor estudiante de derecho. Sam Winchester es una enorme promesa. Se lo presentaré.

Castiel se tensó. ¿Dean estaba allí? No le había tenido tiempo material de levantarse después de él y llegar a la universidad en un tiempo record. Entonces se dio cuenta de que el director se dirigía a otra persona que no era el Dean que él conocía.

—Señor Novak. Permítame presentarle a Sam Winchester. Le recordará del último curso que dieron.

Sam estaba visiblemente tenso. No era tonto, y sabía que el señor Novak no iba a reconocerle a él sino a Dean.

—Señor Winchester. —Le tendió la mano para saludarle.

Sam se la estrechó y disimuló todo lo que pudo con la mejor de sus sonrisas.

—Tengo que dejaros. —El director ya había comenzado a caminar pasillo abajo—. Luego seguiremos con las presentaciones.

Cuando se quedaron a solas, Sam fue el primero en hablar.

—Puedo explicarlo.

CONTINUARÁ


	3. Chapter 3

PARTE 3

Castiel estaba mortalmente serio y con una ceja levantada. Su cara impresionaba mucho en ese momento.

—Tú eres el verdadero Sam Winchester. —Al obtener la afirmación del chico, no pudo evitar preguntar, aunque con cierto reparo por la respuesta—. ¿Quién vino en tu lugar?

—Mi hermano Dean. Yo pillé la varicela y le convencí de que se hiciera pasar por mí en las clases porque, si no iba, perdería la beca y la oportunidad de entrar en su curso y entrar su bufete es lo que más deseo en el mundo.

Castiel había cambiado la ceja levantada por tener la mandíbula apretada. Tanto, que resultaba raro que no le hubieran explotado varias muelas por la presión.

—Señor Novak, yo... —Sam no pudo seguir hablando porque Castiel dio media vuelta y se alejó de allí.

Dean se despertó como nuevo. Le dolía todo, sí, y sentarse sobre el trasero no había sido buena idea, pero la sensación de felicidad y saciedad que sentía no era comparable con nada. Cuando vio la bandeja con el desayuno sobre una esquina de la cama, fue a por ella. Mientras masticaba una tostada, cogió la nota y la leyó en voz alta.

—He tenido que salir por una reunión urgente, pero no tardaré. No salgas de la cama.

Sin duda, tenía que haber muerto y haber ido al cielo de cabeza, porque jamás había tenido tanta suerte en su vida. Se terminó el desayuno, dejó la bandeja a un lado y se quedó allí a la espera de que su amo le diera permiso para salir. Sentía el culo pegajoso y apestaba a sexo por todas partes, pero eso le pareció delicioso. En algún punto de la habitación escuchó su teléfono móvil. Sabía que era su hermano porque tiempo atrás le había puesto de tono una de las canciones de Taylor Swift y aún no la había cambiado.

Pasó de cogerlo por mucho que insistiera. Sam tendría que estar en clase en ese momento y seguramente estaba marcando con el culo, como ya le había pasado alguna que otra vez.

Entonces escuchó la puerta de la calle. Contento porque su amo había regresado, Dean puso bien las sábanas y lo esperó. Cuando Castiel apareció por la puerta, no traía la cara de una persona contenta precisamente. Eso le preocupó.

—¿Va todo bien?

Castiel se detuvo en medio de la habitación y lo miró.

—¿Todo ha sido una mentira, Dean?

Dean parpadeó porque no entendía la pregunta.

—¿Qué?

—¿Cuándo ibas a decirme la verdad? ¿He sido un juego para ti? ¿Te aburrías mucho?

Dean se rascó la cabeza. Era cierto que su cerebro por las mañanas iba más lento de lo normal, pero es que no entendía nada de nada.

—Cas...

Castiel lo cortó.

—No digas mi nombre. —Lo paró—. ¿Sabes a quién he conocido en la universidad? A mi alumno modelo. A Sam Winchester. ¿Te suena de algo?

Dean cerró los ojos. Entonces los abrió y lo miró.

—Puedo explicarlo.

—Ahórratelo. Me has mentido, Dean.

—Pero solo en eso, Cas. En nada más. Mi hermano se puso enfermo y no quería perderse tu clase. He trabajado mucho para...

Castiel lo detuvo.

—Ya veo que has trabajado duro para engañarme no solo a mí sino a la universidad también. ¡Lo que has hecho es un delito! —Estaba furioso y no podía ocultarlo—. ¡Y yo he caído en tus redes! ¡Qué tonto he sido!

Dean se incorporó de la cama dispuesto acercarse a él, pero Castiel retrocedió varios pasos.

—Vete.

—¿Qué? —Dean no salía de su asombro.

—Que te vayas, Dean.

—Deja que te explique la verdad...

—No me interesa. —Al ver que Dean no se movía, fue él el que caminó hacia la puerta—. Te doy media hora para que te vayas. Si para cuando regrese no te has marchado, llamaré a la policía.

Dean se quedó solo en medio de la habitación. Escuchó la puerta de la calle cerrarse y luego el motor del coche del Castiel acelerando hasta perderse en la lejanía. Sin poderlo evitar, una lágrima se le escapó del lagrimal y rodó por su mejilla. No iba a llorar. No iba a llorar. No era una puta niña pequeña. Se quitó con furia la lágrima y agarró su ropa, arrugada, para ponérsela. Sin mirar atrás, abandonó la casa.

Castiel regresó varias horas más tarde, consciente de que ya no había marcha atrás. Cuando subió al dormitorio, el olor aún de Dean, de sexo, le dio de lleno en la cara. Parpadeo furioso porque le costaba creer que la cosa se hubiera torcido tanto, que hubiera acabado tan mal. Apenas unas horas atrás estaba ahí en esa cama, con Dean entre sus brazos, pensando en la suerte que había tenido al encontrarle. Y ahora...

Se negó a pensar más y se marchó de allí. No podía afrontar en ese momento todo lo que había perdido.

Sam estuvo deambulando por la universidad durante un buen rato. Buscaba a Castiel y por mucho que le daban indicaciones, no lo encontraba.

Esa mañana, al llegar a clase, el profesor le había dado una carta. Al abrirla, descubrió que había sido aceptado para realizar las prácticas en el bufete Novak. En otras circunstancias, habría dado volteretas laterales como una colegiala por toda la universidad. Pero ahora...

Ya hacía más de una semana que todo había estallado. Recordaba ese momento en que Dean llegó a casa, con los ojos rojos y las mejillas inundadas en lágrimas. Entonces le contó que se había enamorado de Castiel y que habían iniciado una relación, aunque eso ya había quedado atrás porque el mismo Castiel, al llegar a su casa, le había puesto fin.

Por eso él tenía que renunciar a sus prácticas. No era justo que Dean hubiera pagado las culpas de lo que había pasado cuando él había sido el cabecilla de todo.

Tras dar muchas vueltas, vio al abogado de lejos. Parecía que acababa de llegar. Sacaba su maletín del coche y cerraba luego con el mando. Antes de que desapareciera entre la gente, Sam corrió hacia él por el parking.

—Señor Novak. —Lo llamó—. Por favor. Un momento.

Castiel se volvió y se encontró con Sam Winchester. Paciente, esperó a que el joven llegara a su lado.

—Gracias. —Sam jadeó por la carrera que se había metido desde la otra punta del aparcamiento—. Necesito hablar con usted.

Castiel asintió. Le gustaba ese joven, independientemente de todo lo que había pasado. Era una mente brillante y resolutiva. Necesitaban jóvenes así en el bufete.

—Verá, quería agradecerle su carta y su invitación para hacer las prácticas con usted, a la par de invitarme al nuevo curso que va a impartir, pero desgraciadamente tengo que declinar su generosa oferta.

Eso sí que no se lo esperaba.

—¿Por qué? —Castiel tenía el ceño fruncido y la mirada fija en el joven.

—Porque yo soy el culpable de todo lo que ha pasado y solo ha salido perdiendo Dean, y no considero que sea justo que él sea el único que ha pagado las consecuencias de todo y yo siga con mi vida como si no hubiera pasado nada. No es justo. —No le gustaba hablar de su vida privada, pero a ese hombre sí que podía contarle la verdad—. Dean ha sido mi padre y mi madre cuando ellos murieron. Siempre se ha hecho cargo de mí, de mis estudios, de mi alimentación... ¡Todo! Incluso aceptó meterse en una clase llena de abogados para que yo no perdiera mi gran oportunidad. Él... siempre ha trabajado duro. En ocasiones ha tenido más de dos trabajos para poder pagar la casa, la comida y ahorrar para mi universidad. No ha parado nunca, jamás le he visto quejarse por eso. Ni siquiera le he visto cansado a pesar de saber que venía de su segundo trabajo a las dos de la mañana y luego tenía que levantarse a las siete para volver al primero. Él es... él lo es todo para mí y si él no es feliz, yo tampoco quiero serlo.

Castiel había escuchado paciente todo lo que Sam le había dicho. No se esperaba nada de eso porque había imaginado que lo que habían hecho era una gamberrada más.

—Gracias por sincerarse conmigo. —Intentaba contenerse para no preguntarle por Dean, pero claramente su autocontrol había volado por la ventana el mismo día en que echó al joven de su vida—. ¿Dean no es feliz?

Sam esbozó una sonrisa triste.

—¿Usted qué cree? Es un alma en pena. Yo... no sé que ha tenido con usted, porque mi hermano es muy reservado para algunas cosas, pero le conozco, y jamás ha estado así por nadie. Todos estos días ha estado como un vegetal en el sofá. Hasta ayer, que se levantó a arreglar la verja del jardín porque decía que cuando sonaba el viento, el chirriar le molestaba, así que no se le ocurrió otra cosa que irse fuera de madrugada, recién duchado, y sin abrigar, para arreglarla. —Se quejó—. Ahora está en cama, medio muerto y con fiebre.

Ese dato preocupó a Castiel.

—Pero... ¿Está bien? ¿Ha ido al médico?

—No. Es Dean. Ni médicos, ni pastillas. —Sam volvió a tenderle la carta para recordarle que rechazaba su oferta—. Gracias por todo, señor Novak. Debo irme. No quiero dejar a Dean mucho tiempo solo.

—Un momento. —Castiel lo detuvo cuando el joven ya se había dado la vuelta.

Sam se giró y regresó a él. Se quedó en silencio porque no sabía qué más tenía ese hombre que decirle.

—Aprecio su lealtad hacia su hermano, pero no voy a aceptar su renuncia. —Cuando vio que Sam iba a quejarse, levantó una mano para indicarle que guardara silencio porque aún no había terminado de hablar—. Le necesitamos en el bufete, señor Winchester. Contamos con usted. Si necesita tiempo para cuidar a su hermano, se lo concederé y comenzaré las clases más tarde.

Sam parpadeó estupefacto. Eso sí que no se lo esperaba. No obstante, aunque sonaba demasiado bien, no podía aceptarlo.

—Le agradezco su ayuda y sus palabras, señor Novak, pero no puedo aceptar. Sería como traicionar a mi hermano.

—No se preocupe. De su hermano también me encargaré yo. —Lo tranquilizó.

Sam se lo quedó mirando durante unos segundos, incapaz de asimilar lo que significaban sus palabras.

—¿De verdad?

Castiel sonrió por primera vez en todo ese rato. Le puso una mano en el hombro a Sam y le dio un apretón.

—Yo también creo que tu hermano se merece mucho más de lo que ha tenido hasta ahora, y quiero ser yo quien le ayude a conseguirlo.

Sam no se pudo controlar y lo abrazó. No estaba bien rodear con un enorme abrazo de oso a su nuevo profesor y a quien, en un futuro próximo, iba a ser su jefe, pero no pudo contenerse.

—Lo siento. Lo siento. —Se disculpó al volver a su sitio y dejar de abrazarle.

Castiel no podía ocultar la sonrisa que tenía. Su enojo había desaparecido por completo. ¿Cómo podía seguir enfadado cuando sabía que Dean había actuado durante toda su vida para ayudar a su hermano y que no le había mentido en nada relacionado con ellos?

—Sam. ¿Puedes darme la dirección de vuestra casa? Voy a ir a echarle un vistazo a tu hermano.

Sam asintió pletórico. Aparte de proporcionarle la ubicación, le dio las llaves de la casa.

—Dean estará metido en su cama, seguramente dormido, y no va a escuchar que llaman a la puerta, aunque se presente Miley Cyrus con la bola de demolición enorme del Wreking Wall.

Castiel no entendió esa referencia, pero asintió con las llaves ya en la mano.

—Nos vemos luego. —Y fue a darse la vuelta, pero la voz de Sam lo detuvo.

—Pero... Usted tiene clase ahora. —Le recordó—. Yo tengo clase con usted.

Castiel se volvió y le guiñó un ojo.

—Llamaré al director y le diré que estoy enfermo.

Sam se rio y lo vio marcharse de nuevo hacia su coche. Ahora iba a tener la mañana libre. En otras circunstancias hubiera regresado a casa, pero decidió dejarles algo de intimidad. Quizás darse una vuelta por la facultad no fuera mala idea. Con suerte conocería a alguien interesante, que buena falta le hacía.

Castiel llegó a la seña que le había dicho Sam. Aparcó el coche frente a la puerta, detrás del Impala de Dean, y caminó hacia la entrada. Se sintió un poco extraño entrando con una llave que no era suya. No quería invadir la intimidad de los hermanos, pero si Dean estaba enfermo allí dentro y sin atención, podía echar la puerta abajo si se lo propusiera.

La casa no era muy grande. Era muy modesta, de una sola planta, pero acogedora y bonita. Solo tenía dos dormitorios; uno pulcramente ordenado, con las persianas levantadas para aprovechar al máximo la luz del sol, con la cama hecha a la perfección y un montón de libros, libros que conocía muy bien, en las estanterías. Esa era, claramente, la habitación de Sam. La de al lado era todo lo contrario; oscura, desordenada y la cama hecha un desastre. Y, bajo ese desastre, estaba Dean.

Castiel caminó hacia él, preocupado. Le puso una mano en la frente y comprobó que tenía fiebre. Fue hacia el baño, donde Sam le había dicho que estaba la medicación que le había mandado el médico y que su hermano se había negado a tomar. Cogió su teléfono móvil y encargó una compra básica en su supermercado habitual. Pagó un poco más para que se lo trajeran en menos de treinta minutos. Cuando llegó el repartidor, llevó las cosas a la cocina y comenzó a hacer una sopa de verduras y pollo. Ignoraba si a Dean le gustaba, pero se lo iba a tomar sí o sí.

La sopa estuvo lista en poco rato. Sirvió un tazón y, con él en la mano y las pastillas en otra, caminó hacia la habitación de Dean. El joven no se había cambiado de postura en todo ese tiempo.

—Dean. —Lo llamó con suavidad—. Dean. Despierta. Tienes que comer algo y tomarte las pastillas.

Dean escuchó la voz de Castiel a lo lejos y pensó que estaba soñando. En ese caso no quería despertar. Quería encontrarle y refugiarse con él en ese lugar, aunque no fuera real, aunque se estuviera mintiendo a sí mismo. Eso era mejor que el dolor que le esperaba al despertar.

—Dean. ¿Me oyes? Regresa a mí.

Dean asintió en sueños. Quería. Claro que quería. Se removió entre las sábanas, pero no abrió los ojos.

—Dean. —Castiel volvió a llamarle, con la misma calma y tranquilidad—. Despierta. Necesito que te tomes las pastillas.

Dean abrió los ojos al oírle. Eso no era un sueño. Esa voz era la de Castiel. De inmediato, se incorporó en la cama para encontrarse con esos increíbles ojos azules frente a él. ¿Qué hacía ese hombre allí?

—Tienes fiebre. —Toma un poco de sopa y luego las pastillas. En un rato te sentirás mejor.

Dean miró el tazón que le ofrecía, pero no se movió.

—No me gusta la sopa.

—Es una orden, Dean. Tómatela.

Durante un segundo Dean fue a obedecer y asentir, pero entonces recordó las últimas palabras que le había dicho Castiel. Aún dolían demasiado.

—No puedes mandarme nada. Ya no eres mi amo. —Le recordó.

Castiel hizo un gesto con los dientes. Esa afirmación escoció más que si le hubieran echando sal en una herida abierta.

—Respecto a eso... —comenzó a darle vuelta a la sopa con la cuchara como si nada—. Quiero pedirte perdón, Dean.

Dean levantó las cejas. Tenía demasiada fiebre y pensó que estaba soñando todo eso.

—¿Por qué? —Logró preguntar—. Fui yo el que te engañó. —Dicho así sonaba fatal, pero en esos momentos Dean no era capaz de expresarse de otra manera.

—Lo sé, pero he hablado con tu hermano. Sé que todo lo hiciste por él, todo lo que has luchado por él a lo largo de todos estos años. También sé que respecto a lo nuestro, nunca me has mentido.

Dean temió que eso fuera un sueño. Su cerebro era demasiado cruel a veces haciéndole imaginar cosas. Esta podía ser una de ellas.

—Yo... —No sabía qué decir. No le gustaba hablar de su vida. Todo lo que había hecho a lo largo de su vida para proporcionarle lo mejor a su hermano, lo había hecho porque había querido, no porque se hubiera sentido obligado—. No quiero que sientas pena por mí.

Castiel negó con la cabeza.

—Al contrario, Dean. Siento una gran admiración y respeto hacia ti. —Volvió a tenderle el tazón con la sopa. Quería que se lo tomara antes de que se enfriara.

Dean miró la sopa. Aceptarla, significaba ser suyo otra vez y era algo que quería y necesitaba más que respirar. Antes tenía que dejar las cosas claras.

—Nunca te he engañado, ni en lo que siento ni en lo que te he dicho.

—Lo sé. —La voz de Castiel era un susurro—. Por eso necesito que vuelvas conmigo. No sé... No quiero seguir sin ti.

Dean asintió y ambos esbozaron una sonrisa a la vez al ser consciente de lo que eso significaba.

Castiel le acercó la sopa y al fin, Dean, comenzó a tomarla. Luego se tomó las pastillas y volvió a recostarse en la cama. Él se echó a su lado. Lo tapó y lo abrazó.

—¿Cómo te encuentras?

Dean había cerrado los ojos al sentir esos brazos alrededor de él.

—Mucho mejor, aunque creo que aún tengo algo de fiebre. —Se acurrucó contra su pecho y escondió la cara en el hueco de su cuello—. Pero mañana ya estaré bien. No suelo estar enfermo muchos días.

—Bien. No me gusta verse así.

Dean intentó quitarle seriedad a ese momento porque sabía que Castiel estaba muy preocupado por él.

—Si quieres, hoy podemos organizar cómo puede ser nuestra próxima sesión. Me gustó eso de tardar tres días en volver a sentarme con normalidad.

Castiel esbozó una sonrisa y lo abrazó más fuerte mientras miraba al frente. No entendía cómo había podido tener tanta suerte encontrándole y por una estupidez casi lo pierde. Pero había aprendido la lección y eso no iba a volver a sucederle nunca más porque jamás volvería a dejar escapar a Dean Winchester de su lado.

FIN


End file.
